


Jak być szczęśliwym

by Imgeniush



Series: poruszyć niebo i ziemię (seria niezależnych historii) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Dementors, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Prisoner of Azkaban AU, The Golden Trio, Translation, but also heartwarming, sorry about this
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: Zaklęcie Patronusa wymaga szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Harry Potter nie ma ich wiele i dementorzy w końcu dopadają Syriusza.Ale tej historii jeszcze daleko do końca.





	Jak być szczęśliwym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to be happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172114) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 



Trzy miesiące po rozpoczęciu trzeciego roku, Obrona przed Czarną Magią ciągle była ulubionym przedmiotem wszystkich.

— Ale profesorze — powiedziała Hermiona — Nie rozumiem. Skąd pochodzą dementorzy? Na mugoloznastwie uczyliśmy się, że są one personifikacją mugolskiego pojęcia, depresji. Czyli pochodzą one od mugoli? Czy mugole chorują na depresję przez nas? Jak to w ogóle działa?

— Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, kim są dementorzy, albo skąd pochodzą — odpowiedział profesor Lupin. Zrezygnował z prób skierowania dyskusji znowu na temat Czerwonych Kapturków — zbliżała się wizyta do Hogsmeade, a dementorzy ciągle przerażali większość uczniów. Oczywiście, że pojawiały się pytania.

— Niektórzy twierdzą, że wyewoluowali z boginów — kontynuował Lupin. — Mówi się, że mądre boginy zorientowały się, że jeżeli przestraszą ofiarę, to ta ucieknie, ale jeśli uderzą ją smutkiem i rozpaczą — to nie będzie widziała ku temu powodu. Łatwiej będzie ucztować na jej umyśle.

— To dlatego nikt nie wie, co jest pod ich kapturami? — zapytała gorliwie Hermiona. — Ponieważ wyewoluowały ze zmiennokształtnych? Może w ogóle nie mają kształtu. Są po prostu… ubraniami.

— Ubraniami i ustami, panno Granger — powiedział Lupin, podczas gdy uczniowie skrzywili się zgodnie. — Tyle wszyscy wiedzą. Zapytałaś, czy są tym, co mugole uznają za depresję. Możliwe. To nie znaczy, że dementorzy pojawili się pierwsi. Pamiętaj, historycznie, ludzkość miała wiele powodów do depresji. Z ewolucją, prędzej czy później coś zje wszystko. Nawet szczęście. I później skończy tak samo, jak ono.

— Z przyjemnością zgłębiłabym ten temat — wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

Lupin się uśmiechnął.

— Może napisałabyś esej? — zapytał. — Na dodatkową ocenę?

— Dziękuję, profesorze — powiedziała Hermiona. Obok Harry’ego, Ron nie mogli powstrzymać chichotu. Harry by się do niego dołączył — w końcu tylko _Hermiona_ mogłaby być tak podekscytowana tym pomysłem pomimo tego, że wyglądała, jakby nie spała od tygodnia — ale ostatnia katastrofalna lekcja zaklęcia Patronusa ciągle była świeża w jego umyśle. Chciałby być teraz mile stąd.

* * *

 Święty Mungo miał ukryte skrzydło. Nie znajdowało się ono na planie pomieszczeń, nie miało nazwy i nie było tam uzdrowicieli. Tym, co miało, według Hermiony, byli strażnicy — najmizerniejsi, cisi strażnicy, których można było zatrudnić za minimalną płacę. Nikt nie wiedział, jak wiele było tam pomieszczeń. Raz lub dwa razy do roku, pojawiały się w nim nowe drzwi, najdyskretniej jak tylko się dało.

Skrzydło było naprawdę niezwykle ukryte, pomyślał Harry. Mając trzynaście, prawie czternaście lat, doskonale wiedział, jak poważni mogą być czarodzieje, jeżeli chodzi o ukrycie czegoś, czego nie chcieli pokazywać innym. To skrzydło w szczególności to pokazywało.

Poważni*. Ha.

Oczywiście, Hermiona wiedziała o tym wszystko, bo przeczytała o tym w jakimś starożytnym tomie, który przyniosła ze sobą, żeby zabić czas, który spędzała przy łóżku chorego Harry’ego (w końcu zrezygnowała z prób omawiania z nim końcoworocznych egzaminów). Wzdychała i cmokała z dezaprobatą, ale w końcu nie mogła się powstrzymać i podzieliła się z Harrym swoją wiedzą.

Ron, równie znudzony, ale nie tak łatwo pochłonięty przez książki, przetestował nieskończoną lawinę pomysłów na znalezienie ukrytego skrzydła. Poprosił o pomoc obrazy z holu wejściowego (odmówiły. Co za szpital!), śledził sprzątaczy (i znalazł przeróżne schowki na miotły), a nawet szukał za cyrkulatorem odwrotnej polaryzacji w skrzydle Wypadków Przedmiotowych (i znalazł tam jedynie solidną ścianę).

W końcu, Harry postanowił ukradkiem śledzić profesora Lupina, po jego krótkiej i strapionej wizycie przy jego łóżku, zakładając, że jeżeli ktokolwiek miałby motyw, żeby znaleźć to skrzydło, ty był to właśnie Lupin. Oczywiście, znaczyło to, że Ron i Hermiona wrócili już na noc do Hogwartu, ale i tak zamierzał iść sam.

Tak się składa, że Harry ciągle nie powrócił do pełni zdrowia. Wszystkie ślady jego podstępu wyparowały już po kilku minutach operacji, po tym, gdy Lupin wszedł do windy (poważnie? Do ukrytego skrzydła prowadziła winda?), odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na niego.

— Nie powinieneś go widzieć — powiedział łagodnie nauczyciel.

W umyśle Harry’ego już od kilku dni istniał świat wytłumaczeń, a teraz każde z nich walczyło o pierwszeństwo. Harry czuł, że powinien powiedzieć je wszystkie. To _była_ jego wina. Powinien był poradzić sobie lepiej. Powinien postarać się bardziej, pomyśleć o lepszym wspomnieniu, szczęśliwszym wspomnieniu. Oczywiście, to co wydostało się z jego ust, było jedynie słabą docinką:

— A ty powinieneś?

— Nie pytałem — odpowiedział Lupin. Spojrzał w prawo i w lewo wzdłuż korytarza. O tej porze był prawie opustoszały. — Lepiej wejdź, zanim ktoś nas zauważy — dodał Lupin. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, gorzej niż przez cały rok, ale w końcu minęło tylko pięć dni od pełni księżyca.

Ale w Lupinie było teraz coś innego, pewien do-diabła-z-tym stosunek; nie niecna, ale niefrasobliwa energia, która płynęła w bliźniakach Weasley i jak przypuszczał przed nimi w Huncwotach. To było coś poważnego, wykutego z tragedii. Był wspaniałym nauczycielem, ale, zrozumiał Harry, była to rola, którą Lupin mógł przybierać i opuszczać z łatwością. Teraz był czymś innym, ale czym?

Drzwi zamknęły się za Harrym i w górę, w górę, jechali w milczeniu. Bezcielesny głos oznajmiał nazwę każdego piętra, które mijali, z wyjątkiem ostatniego, znajdującego się nawet ponad Szpitalnym Sklepikiem. Winda otworzyła się po długim wahaniu.

Przed nimi ciągnął się korytarz z wieloma drzwiami. Niektóre z nich były antyczne i drewniane, z popękanymi metalowymi okuciami i przestarzałymi dziurkami od klucza; inne były nowoczesne i eleganckie, bez klamek. Niektóre nie były ani stare, ani nowe. W średnim wieku.

— Profesorze — powiedział Harry. Drzwi windy znowu zaczęły się zamykać, a oni nawet z niej nie wyszli. Lupin przytrzymał je otwarte jedną dłonią.

— Masz wątpliwości? — zapytał Lupin. — To dobrze. Martwiłbym się, gdybyś nie miał.

— Chcę iść. — wyszeptał Harry. — W końcu to moja wina. Gdybym stworzył silniejszego Patronusa…

— Nie, Harry — zaprzeczył Lupin. — To moja wina. Gdybym nie zmienił się w wilkołaka akurat w tamtym momencie…

— To nie twoja wina, że jesteś wilkołakiem! — wykrzyknął Harry.

— To nie twoja wina, że jesteś nieszczęśliwym nastolatkiem — skwitował Lupin. — Mimo to, obaj przegraliśmy, grając kartami, które nam rozdano, prawda? Graliśmy w niesprawiedliwą grę, a to — Wskazał na korytarz przed nimi — Jest ceną przegranej. Chodźmy się z nią zmierzyć.

Harry nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. W głębi serca czuł, że Lupin ma rację, ale sam pomysł był dla niego obcy. Czy samoobwinianie się było częścią dorastania? Hermiona wysunęła hipotezę, że był to rezultat tego, co demetorzy zrobili z jego umysłem, zanim jego słaby Patronus ich przegonił.

Tak jakby w ogóle ich przegonił.

Bardziej odtrącił. Dosłownie postukał je w ramiona i skierował do łatwiejszego celu, takiego bez różdżki i z jeszcze mniejszą ilością szczęśliwych wspomnień. Harry zemdlał pod wpływem mentalnej burzy radości dementorów.

Poszedł za Lupinem wzdłuż korytarza. Strażników nigdzie nie było widać, ale jak przypuszczał, pacjenci nie wymagali od nich wiele. Potrzebowali jedynie karmienia, pomocy w łazience, okazjonalnego mycia.

— To łańcuch wydarzeń — powiedział Lupin, gdy mijali kolejne drzwi. — Łańcuch niepowodzeń. Nie udało ci się wyczarować silnego Patronusa, bo nie potrafiłeś utrzymać szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Mnie nie udało się cię tego nauczyć, bo nie doceniłem tego, co musiałbyś przemóc żeby…

— Profesorze…

— _Słuchaj_ mnie, Harry. Albus zawiódł, gdy umieścił straumatyzowane roczne dziecko w toksycznej rodzinie. Voldemort zawiódł w byciu człowiekiem i Peter, oczywiście, zawiódł w byciu odważnym. James zawiódł swoją rodzinę, gdy postanowił zaufać Peterowi zamiast mnie, Severus zawiódł w zignorowaniu dziecięcej urazy i my wszyscy zawiedliśmy, że zaczęliśmy go dręczyć jako pierwsi. Sprawiedliwość zawiodła Syriusza, gdy odmówiono mu procesu i wysłano go do Azkabanu.

Przerwał i po chwili zaczął od nowa:

— Społeczeństwo zawiodło, gdy milczeniem wyraziło na to zgodę — powiedział. — Gdy porzuciliśmy naszą uczciwość i nasze wartości, abyśmy mogli spać w nocy. Tak się wtedy baliśmy, że zwracaliśmy się przeciwko sobie. Bo osoba obok była kimś, z kim mogliśmy walczyć.

Złość w człowieku obok Harry’ego była prawie namacalna. Dobrze kontrolowana — i czy Harry kiedykolwiek _spotkał_ kogoś z lepszą samokontrolą? — Harry czuł, że mogła być bronią.

— Czy jest ktokolwiek, kogo pan nie obwinia, profesorze? — zapytał Harry.

Lupin spojrzał na niego.

— Dobrze wybrałeś swoich przyjaciół — mruknął. — Są bystrzy i odważni. A ty, Harry — dodał, z westchnieniem — Próbowałeś. Dałeś z siebie wszystko. To więcej niż mogą powiedzieć o sobie inni. Reszta dała to, co miała w sobie najgorszego, albo nic. Syriusz, oczywiście, powiedziałby, że liczą się efekty, ale gdyby nie wasza trójka…

Zatrzymał się naprzeciwko drzwi, które wyglądały na całkiem nowe, rama schludnie kontrastowała z oślepiająco białymi ścianami. Był na nich zamek szyfrowy i Harry obserwował, jak Lupin wystukuje numer. Tylko dwie cyfry. Dwanaście. A co niby innego?

— Gdyby nie wasza trójka — powtórzył Lupin — To powiedziałbym, że powinniśmy pozwolić tym strachom na wróble zwyciężyć. To koniec, a _on_ może wziąć sobie cały świat, bo nie ma na nim niczego, za czym bym tęsknił. Idę pierwszy.

— Profesorze?

Lupin odwrócił się w progu.

— Znałem go dłużej niż ty i bardzo długo nim gardziłem — powiedział. — Mam za co przepraszać.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, ale zanim to zrobiły, Harry ujrzał w przelocie wnętrze, jasno oświetlone wieczornym słońcem. _Postać_ _stała_ naprzeciwko okna, kołysząc się lekko w miejscu, nie odwracając wzroku, nie spoglądając ani na swojego gościa, ani na cokolwiek innego.

Wtedy Harry został sam ze swoimi myślami, z koszmarami czającymi się za każdymi drzwiami. Lub raczej z brakiem koszmarów, brakiem snów, myśli i uczuć. Z brakiem ludzi. To, że te pokoje przechowywały to, co pozostało ze śmierciożerców, morderców i pedofili, wcale nie pomagało.

Może to tłumaczyło dementorów, pomyślał, przypominając sobie pytanie Hermiony na lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, wieki temu. Czym innym mogłyby być, skoro te straszne dusze były jedynym, czym się żywiły?

Ilu niewinnych? Ilu niesłusznie oskarżonych jak Syriusz?

Tak, miał wątpliwości. Harry prawie nie znał swojego ojca chrzestnego. Gdy Syriusz poprosił go, żeby z nim zamieszkał, wydawało mu się, że była to najlepsza chwila w jego życiu — ale ta chwila tak naprawdę wcale nie była radością. Była ulgą. Jak nagle kończący się chroniczny ból. Skrawek jaśniejszej przyszłości, bez nieustającej wiedzy, że bez względu na to, jak dobry był, jak odważny, mądry, na koniec roku i tak będzie musiał wrócić do Dursleyów i znów być nikim. W tej ucieczce wcale nie chodziło o Syriusza. Wcale nie o _niego_. Chodziło o Harry’ego.

Może Lupin miał rację, pomyślał Harry. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanowił się, czy dorastanie w taki sposób sprawiło, że był w jakiś sposób wadliwy. Czy w ogóle był w stanie być szczęśliwy. Czy czarne chmury nad nim kiedykolwiek odejdą?

Może. Syriusz zdawał się odrobinę szalony, tak, ale był dobrym człowiekiem, który troszczył się o Harry’ego. Był w końcu najlepszy przyjacielem jego ojca i Harry był pewien, że po pewnym czasie mógłby stać się też jego przyjacielem. _Zasługiwał_ na więcej czasu z Syriuszem.

Ale ta wizyta, czy liczyła się ona jako więcej czasu? Co więcej, czy osoba za drzwiami liczyła się jako Syriusz?

To było tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe, że chciał krzyczeć, ale nie odważył się. Zza drzwi nie dochodził żaden dźwięk i Harry’emu nagle zrobiło się o wiele zimniej.

Wiedział, że gdy otworzy oczy, znowu będzie nad brzegiem jeziora, raz za razem próbując przywołać tamtego Patronusa, słabe światło przed zalewającymi go dementorami. Na drugiej stronie jeziora, _pamiętał_ przegraną z dementorami, jego umysł szybko strzępiący się na krawędziach. Harry nie miał szans, bo już raz widział, że przegrywa. Tylko zuchwałe kłamstwo Dumbledore’a, że mógłby uratować ich obu _i_ hipogryfa, kazało mu pójść i spróbować.

Tutaj też byli. Harry mógł poczuć ich lodowaty oddech na swojej szyi. Oparł się o ścianę korytarza, żeby utrzymać się na nogach, ale kolana już się pod nim uginały. Oślepiające światło pociemniało. Usłyszał krzyk swojej matki, płacz Syriusza, gdy dementorzy przytrzymywali go i żywili się jego duszą. Na korytarzu, Harry złapał za różdżkę, ale niby po co? Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie miał szczęśliwych wspomnień.

Tabliczka czekolady uderzyła go w twarz.

— Przypuszczam, że uzdrowiciele ci to wytłumaczyli? — zapytał Lupin.

— Czy dementorzy ciągle tutaj są? — zapytał Harry. Teraz było o wiele jaśniej, gdy nie był sam, ale ciągle czuł się dość okropnie.

— Wygląda na to, że nie — powiedział Lupin. Westchnął. — Zjedz czekoladę, to ci to wytłumaczę.

Lupin, pomyślał Harry. Lupin, który w tamtą okropną noc stracił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ciągle jakoś trzymał się przez dwanaście lat. Odzyskał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, tylko po to, by stracić go niecałe dwie godziny później. A jednak to okropny, wadliwy umysł Harry’ego wytwarzał to wszystko. Jakie miał w ogóle do tego prawo?

Patrzył na tabliczkę czekolady, która topniała w jego dłoniach.

— Wstań, Harry — powiedział Lupin. — Nie ma ich tutaj. Zostałeś zaatakowany przez dementorów pięć dni temu i byłeś bliżej zniszczenia przez nie niż połowa więźniów Azkabanu. Oczywiście, że czujesz się, jakby za tobą podążali. Części twojego umysłu te, które znają uczucie szczęścia, jeszcze w pełni nie wyzdrowiały. Wymaga to czasu. I nowych wspomnień.

Ponieważ Lupin obserwował go dość uważnie, Harry niezdarnie rozpakował czekoladę i wgryzł się w nią. Lubił czekoladę, naprawdę, ale dzisiaj jej mętny, słodki smak był niczym innym niż kpiną ze szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Prawie się zakrztusił.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam dzisiaj wejść? — zapytał Lupin.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Ja też muszę przeprosić — wykrztusił.

— Jeśli myślisz, że to ci pomoże — powiedział Lupin. — Ale jeśli szukasz wybaczenia, to go tam nie znajdziesz.

— A co takiego? — zapytał Harry. — Co pan znalazł?

— Niczego nie znalazłem — odpowiedział Lupin. — Złożyłem obietnicę. Ale to pozostanie pomiędzy mną a nim. Idź, poczekam na zewnątrz.

Harry wstał z podłogi i drżącymi dłońmi wystukał numer dwunasty. Drzwi się za nim zamknęły, zanim mógł powiedzieć Lupinowi coś jeszcze.

To było jak wejście do grobowca. I tak jak w grobowcu, nie było tam czego się bać. To nie zmarli robili okropne rzeczy, przypomniał sobie, jedynie żyjący, czający się w cieniu.

Syriusz wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, kołysząc się lekko na nieistniejącym wietrze. Jego błyszczące, jasne oczy były teraz matowe. Jego włosy zostały umyte, przycięte i uczesane, tak samo, jak jego broda. Miał czyste ubrania i najwidoczniej był po kąpieli. Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl, że ktoś rozebrał tego człowieka, chociaż ten o to nie prosił, nie prosił o nic, jedynie kołysał się jak marionetka.

— Syriuszu — powiedział cicho.

Oczywiście, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Czy mężczyzna w ogóle go słyszał? Harry obszedł go. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uderzyła go ich pustka. Oczywiście mu to wytłumaczono. Z Syriusza nic nie zostało, z człowieka, który był gotów umrzeć za jego rodziców, lecz nigdy nie dostał ku temu szansy, nic nie pozostało. Nic mu nie przyszło z tego, że poszedł do Azkabanu nie popełniwszy żadnej zbrodni, nic mu nie przyszło z utrzymywania zdrowia psychicznego przez dwanaście lat, jego dusza została wyrwana z jego ciała na marne.

Nie był już tym, kim był kiedyś.

— Mam przyjaciółkę, Hermionę — zaczął Harry, bo cisza musiała zostać przerwana. — Pamiętasz ją? Wiele o tym myślała i twierdzi, że musi istnieć jakaś część ciebie, która ciągle żyje, prawda? Coś, co sprawia, że oddychasz. Coś, co sprawia, że twoje serce bije. Coś, co pomaga ci utrzymać równowagę przy staniu. Więc może jakaś część ciebie ciągle może słuchać. Może ciągle jest oburzona. I właśnie do tej części teraz mówię. Bo to jest niesprawiedliwe, Syriuszu, wiem, że jest i jestem wściekły, i przepraszam.

Żadnej reakcji.

— To byłem ja — wyszeptał Harry w pustkę. — To ja zawiodłem. Miałem szansę, żeby nas uratować. Nawet cofnąłem się w czasie, żeby jeszcze raz spróbować i jeszcze raz zawiodłem. Myślę, że większą szansę miałbyś z kimś innym, na przykład z Ronem. Założę się, że on ma pełno szczęśliwych wspomnień, nigdy go o to tak naprawdę nie pytałem. Nie wiem jak z Hermioną, możliwe, że myśli za dużo. Ale jest naprawdę mądra, więc mogłaby coś zrobić. W każdym razie więcej niż ja. Ale wtedy, gdybym miał szczęśliwe wspomnienia, gdybym miał normalne życie, to przede wszystkim nigdy nie poszedłbyś do Azkabanu, prawda?

Żadnej reakcji. Za oknem zachodziło słońce.

— Przynajmniej tak zdaje się myśleć Lupin — mruknął Harry. — Biedna sierota Harry, wychowany przez złowrogą ciotkę i wuja, oczywiście, że nie może stworzyć Patronusa, prawda? Ale Lupin może, a przecież też miał popaprane dzieciństwo, a teraz jest zasmuconym facetem w sile wieku, który już raz stracił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i teraz stracił cię ponownie. Byłbym _niczym_ bez moich przyjaciół, a on przywołuje Patronusa po Patronusie. Czy on ma nerwy ze stali?

Żadnej reakcji.

— Wiem, że nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć — powiedział Harry — Bo też jesteś teraz niczym i jest to moja wina.

Cisza stała się jeszcze uciążliwsza. Harry słyszał, jak ta rzecz przypominająca Syriusza oddycha. Coś tam jest, powiedział sobie. Nawet jeżeli jedyne co może robić to oddychać i kołysać się w miejscu.

— Powinienem był postarać się bardziej — powiedział Harry. — Powinienem był poszukać szczęśliwszego wspomnienia. Nie mam ich wiele, wiesz? Myślałem, że byłem szczęśliwy, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem, ale to nie wystarczyło. Myślałem, że byłem szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczyłem swoich rodziców w Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, ale Dumbledore wyjaśnił mi, że to bardziej smutne niż szczęśliwe wspomnienie. Czasami nie znam nawet różnicy. Myślę, że to dlatego, bo jest to przeszłość i już to minęło, ale czy nie tyczy się to też szczęśliwych wspomnień? Są szczęśliwe, ale są też smutne, gdy się kończą. Myślałem, że jestem szczęśliwy, gdy Hagrid dał mi album ze zdjęciami moich rodziców, ale wydaje mi się, że to też jest bardziej smutne niż szczęśliwe, prawda?

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Syriusz wciąż kołysał się w miejscu. Czy robił coś poza tym? Było tam krzesło, biurko i łóżko, ale czy wiedział jak usiąść, jak położyć się do snu? Czy będzie po prostu stał, dopóki mięśnie go nie zawiodą?

— Hermiona ci powie, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w słowach — powiedział Harry — I z, no wiesz, uczuciami. Jest bardzo dobra w słowach i czasami czuje rzeczy, których nie potrafię nawet nazwać. Ale ty też nie jesteś zbyt dobry w słowach…

Harry nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, zaskakując samego siebie. Naprawdę był _aż tak_ zły w uczuciach?

— ...Więc, jak przypuszczam — kontynuował — Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko. Chcę ci to powiedzieć. Uwaga.

Cisza.

— Ucieszyłem się, gdy poprosiłeś mnie, żebym z tobą zamieszkał — zaczął Harry. — Myślałem, że na dobre utknąłem z Dursleyami, a teraz mój dawno zapomniany ojciec chrzestny mówi mi, że mogę mieć normalny dom? Tak bardzo tego chciałem. Mógłbyś opowiadać mi historie o moich rodzicach. Odpowiednio obchodzilibyśmy święta i urodziny, i mógłbym opowiadać ci o szkole, i podrzucałbyś mnie na King’s Cross. Myślę, że byłoby świetnie. Byłem szczęśliwy, gdy mi o tym powiedziałeś, naprawdę szczęśliwy, bo to się jeszcze nie skończyło, więc nie było smutne.

Cisza.

— Ale ciągle nie mogłem przywołać Patronusa — wyznał Harry. — Nie przez ciebie. Przeze mnie. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Jeżeli Dursleyowie mnie czegoś nauczyli, to tego, że nie mogłem od nich uciec. Zawsze musiałem wracać. Nawet teraz. Za dwa dni wrócę do nich i nie będą nawet wiedzieć, co się stało, a nawet gdyby wiedzieli, to i tak by ich to nie obchodziło. Okazuje się, że miałem rację, że w to niedowierzałem, co? Nie mogę tego mieć, bo spartaczyłem Patronusa, _przez to_ , że wierzyłem, że nie mogę tego mieć.

Cisza.

O to chodziło Lupinowi, zrozumiał Harry. Nie znajdzie tutaj przebaczenia. Nie znajdzie niczego, oprócz tego, co ze sobą przyniósł. Więc może nadeszła pora, żeby tego poszukać.

— Hermiona powiedziała, że nie powinienem być dla siebie taki surowy — powiedział Harry. — Zabawne, skąd wie, skoro nie powiedziałem jej nawet połowy tego, co powiedziałem tobie? Może powinienem. Jest całkiem dobrą słuchaczką. Ale nie tak dobrą, jak ty. A Lupin powiedział, że zawiodło wiele osób, nie tylko ja. Myślę, że w tej chwili jest trochę zły na każdego. I ma rację, wiele osób zawiodło, zanim ja miałem do tego okazję. Po prostu byłem ostatni w kolejce, byłem ostatnią osobą, która mogła to naprawić. Przepraszam, Syriuszu. Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej przeprosin, nie tylko ode mnie.

Cisza.

— Nie tylko ode mnie — powtórzył powoli Harry. Zawsze o tym wiedział, ale teraz te słowa nadeszły z czymś jeszcze.

— I wiesz co? — dodał nagle. — Ja też zasługuję na wiele przeprosin. Gdy zaoferowano mi dom, nawet nie wiedziałem co zrobić z tym faktem. Nie potrafiłem sobie nawet wyobrazić mieszkania z kimś, kto mnie nie nienawidzi. Czemu Dursleyowie aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzą, Syriuszu? Nienawidzili mnie od początku. Byłem tylko dzieckiem. Tylko małym dzieckiem. Nie zasłużyłem na to.

Harry nie uważał się za beksę, Dudley i jego kumple już dawno to z niego wybili. Ale po tygodniu, który właśnie miał, jaki sens miało bycie odważnym? Płakał teraz. Płakał za tym małym przestraszonym chłopcem, uratowanym z ruin swojego domu, gdzie kulił się na wyciągnięcie ręki od martwego ciała swojej matki. Za dzieckiem, które potrzebowało miłości, ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Zamiast tego dostało Dursleyów i teraz nigdy się od nich nie uwolni.

Chyba nigdy nie mówił aż tyle o swoich uczuciach, nawet jeśli zebrano by razem wszystkie okazje w ciągu jego całego życia. To coś przed nim, ta rzecz z ciałem Syriusza, z oczami pustymi jak niebo była jak czarna dziura, tak pozbawiona uczuć, myśli i snów, że wypełnienie pustki zależało tylko od Harry’ego.

Zrozumiał, że nie może zostać, bo sam zostanie w nią wciągnięty.

— Muszę iść, przepraszam — powiedział, wycierając oczy rękawem. Nawet teraz mógł poczuć siłę przyciągania. Mógł powiedzieć o wiele więcej. Zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby nigdy nie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Czy Lupin w końcu by po niego przyszedł?

I co zastałby w środku.

Słońce już zaszło, a pokój był ciemny, z wyjątkiem miejskiego blasku Londynu za oknem. Było teraz znacznie chłodniej. Syriusz się nie poruszył, ale mógłby przysiąc, że nie tylko się kołysał, ale zaczął też drżeć.

Może była to kolejna rzecz, którą mogło robić to, co z niego pozostało.

— Jest ci zimno, prawda? — zapytał Harry. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie było żadnych ubrań z wyjątkiem tych, które Syriusz miał na sobie. Na łóżku nie było nawet koca. Harry wahał się chwilę, po czym ściągnął własną pelerynę, część mundurka szkolnego. Syriusz był od niego o wiele wyższy i szerszy w ramionach, ale ciągle był przerażająco chudy, a jego ciało było tak podległe delikatnym pociągnięciom Harry’ego, że łatwo było go nią owinąć.

Żadnej reakcji. Jedynie jego dreszcze się zmniejszyły.

— Możesz ją zatrzymać — powiedział Harry. — Nie musisz dziękować.

Cisza.

— Żegnaj, Syriuszu — wyszeptał. — Poznanie cię było dla mnie zaszczytem.

Cisza.

— Wrócę, obiecuję — powiedział Harry i odwrócił się do ucieczki. Drzwi otworzyły się z łatwością, ale Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed obejrzeniem się za siebie.

Cisza i Syriusz ciągle kołyszący się w ciemności, z kapturem na głowie, zagubiony, ale nie w myślach.

* * *

 Na zewnątrz, Lupin opierał się o ścianę. Miał puste, nieskupione spojrzenie, które przez chwilę przeraziło Harry’ego. Tak jakby wszyscy byli teraz bezwładnymi kukiełkami, z wyjątkiem jego. Ale Lupin po chwili zareagował.

— Znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś?

— Coś znalazłem — powiedział Harry, nie ważąc się spojrzeć prosto na Lupina. Z drugiej strony, Lupin pewnie wiedział czemu. — Ale to pozostanie między nim a mną.

Lupin skinął głową i ruszyli w drogę powrotną długim osamotnionym korytarzem. Nie było strażników. Hermiona powiedziała, że będą. Ale może nie byli potrzebni.

— W starych dobrych czasach — zaczął Lupin, przerywając jego myśli — Zanim skrzydło zostało zbudowane, to co z nich pozostało, wykorzystywaliśmy. Strachy na wróble na polach pszenicy. Ludzka przynęta, gdy trzeba było pozbyć się plagi Czerwonych Kapturków. I oczywiście Święty Mungo miał na nich zawsze wysokie zapotrzebowanie, badania kliniczne, rozumiesz. Połamali wiele kości, zanim stworzyli poprawną formułę Szkiele-Wzro. Oczywiście, było to czterysta lat temu. Dzisiaj uznaliby to za nieetyczne.

Łzy wciąż były świeże na twarzy Harry’ego.

— Nie ma w tym niczego etycznego — wyszeptał. Głos mu się nie załamał, za co był wdzięczny.

— Prawda — przyznał Lupin. Harry przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze myśli: Lupin opuszczał rolę nauczyciela i zmieniał się w kogoś innego. Ale w _kogo_?

— Czemu pozwolił mi pan tu przyjść? — zapytał Harry. — Jest pan nauczycielem, nie powinien pan się bardziej martwić?

— Zawsze uczę przez przykłady — powiedział Lupin. — A to jest prawdopodobnie nasza najważniejsza lekcja.

— Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, o czym będę z nim rozmawiać — powiedział Harry.

— Miałem dość dobry pomysł — mruknął Lupin. — Tyle osób zawiodło. Gdyby ktokolwiek z nich zrobił coś dobrze, to zadanie to nie przypadłoby tobie i nie zostałbyś sam nad tamtym jeziorem. Nic z tego, co się wydarzyło, nie jest twoją winą, Harry. Dobrze, że to zrozumiałeś. Ale to nie jest lekcja, którą zamierzałem ci udzielić.

— Więc co nią jest, profesorze?

— To ty jesteś uczniem — powiedział Lupin. — Ty mi powiedz.

— To był długi dzień — wymamrotał Harry. — Przydałaby się wskazówka.

— Już wcześniej to stwierdziłeś — powiedział Lupin. — Powiedziałeś, że nie ma w tym niczego etycznego.

Harry zastanowił się. Oczywiście. To było słoniem w salonie. Tylko że nie słoniem. Raczej pustą skorupą wyglądającą jak Syriusz.

— System jest zepsuty — powiedział Harry. — I było tak od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

— I właśnie z tym walczysz — powiedział Lupin. — Wiem, że jesteś gotów walczyć z Lordem Voldemortem. Jesteś gotów walczyć ze śmierciożercami. Kilka dni temu byłeś gotów osobiście zapolować na osobę, którą uważałeś za zdrajcę twoich rodziców.

— Ciągle jestem — dopowiedział Harry.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Lupin. — Teraz to moje zadanie. Obiecałem mu.

Niemal się uśmiechnął.

— Ale ty, Harry — kontynuował — Musisz zrozumieć, że walczysz z czymś więcej, niż tylko Lordem Voldemortem. Jest powód, czemu wzrósł on do tak niezgłębionej mocy. Nie mógłby tego zrobić bez naszej pomocy. Widzisz, do czego jest zdolny system, gdy tylko poczujemy się odrobinie niepewnie. Wysysające dusze demony strzegące szkoły pełnej dzieci. Nieustannie torturowani więźniowie. Wielu z nich umiera, zanim ich wyrok dobiegnie końca. Żadnych procesów. Ludzie tacy jak Lucjusz Malfoy mogą wykupić wyrok śmierci, bo hipogryf zirytował ich syna. Taki system jedynie czeka, aż ktoś dojdzie do władzy. Jeszcze gorzej, sam mu ją daje.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ludzie rozumieli, jaką odgrywają w tym rolę — przyznał Harry. Nie wiedział, czy poprawiało to sytuację, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

— Nie — powiedział Lupin — Rozpraszają się sfabrykowanym strachem. Kontrolują grubość dna kociołków i przesiadają się, jeżeli w Błędnym Rycerzu usiądzie obok nich czarodziej półkrwi. I właśnie przeciwko temu stoisz, Harry Walczysz z Lordem Voldemortem, prawda, ale musisz zrozumieć, że rząd nie jest po twojej stronie i, że ludzie, których ratujesz wolą być kompletnie irracjonalni.

Harry podniósł wzrok i uświadomił sobie, że wrócili już do windy. Długi, okropny korytarz ciągnął się za nimi, a on ciągle nie zadał najważniejszego pytania.

— Profesorze — powiedział Harry cicho, gdy winda się za nimi zamknęła — Jak jest pan w stanie je przywoływać? Patronusy?

Lupin się uśmiechnął.

— To nie tak, że utrzymywałem to przed tobą w sekrecie — powiedział sucho. — Szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Większość z nich zawdzięczam Syriuszowi i twoim rodzicom.

— Ale nie są one też smutne? — zapytał. — Bo minęły, o to chodzi. Ja… — Nie był pewien czy to zdanie odpowiednio przekazywało skomplikowane przemyślenia, które wcześniej miał na ten temat. Ale okazało się, że nie miał o co się martwić, bo Lupin i tak zrozumiał.

— Wszystko w końcu się kończy — powiedział Lupin. — Ale to, że jest to smutne, nie znaczy, że nie może być w tym samym czasie również szczęśliwe. A jeśli przywołanie danego wspomnienia boli, to jest to część dorastania. Przepraszam, powinienem był ci to lepiej wytłumaczyć. Do lobby — zwrócił się do windy.

Dotarli tam w milczeniu.

— Wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem — przyznał Harry, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

— No to wiesz, co musisz robić — powiedział Lupin.

— Tak — powiedział Harry z westchnieniem. — Trenować.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził Lupin. — Szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Odtwarzaj je w swojej głowie. Trzymaj przy sobie przyjaciół i stwórzcie nowe szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Zaklęcie Patronusa z czasem się uda. Niektórzy z nas muszą po prostu bardziej się nad nim napracować.

Harry spojrzał na niego z boku. Mężczyzna wydawał się zmęczony i wynędzniały, ale nie był pozbawiony nadziei. Nigdy.

— Dzięki, profesorze — powiedział.

— Lepiej już mnie tak nie nazywaj — przerwał mu Lupin. — Jutro składam rezygnację. Jeszcze do tego nie doszedłem, w całym tym chaosie. Ale póki ciągle mam nad tobą jakąś władzę, Harry — poćwicz bycie szczęśliwym. Pozostanę z tobą w kontakcie.

* * *

 W ciągu kolejnych lat, za każdym razem, gdy Harry wchodził do pokoju, nie kierowały nim szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Przychodził, gdy miał wszystkiego dosyć, gdy musiał porozmawiać z pustką i pozwolić jej na wciągnięcie tego, czego sam nie był w stanie nazwać. Przyszedł tam na swoim czwartym roku, po śmierci Cedrica, po tym, gdy Voldemort powstał z martwych i postanowić świętować tę okazję torturując Harry’ego. Przyszedł tam na swoim piątym roku, gdy Hagrid zginął w Departamencie Tajemnic, bo Voldemort wiedział, że Harry zrobi wszystko, żeby go ochronić. Przyszedł tam na swoim szóstym roku po tym, gdy Albus Dumbledore został zamordowany przez Severusa Snape’a. Wizyty Harry’ego z Syriuszem były naznaczone możliwymi do uniknięcia morderstwami po powstaniu Voldemorta, były pełne „powinienem-był” i „nie-powinienem-był”, wyjaśnień tego, który przeżył. A Syriusz po prostu słuchał.

Za każdym razem, Syriusz stał w tym samym miejscu, nie patrząc na nic. Za każdym razem wyglądał chudziej niż poprzednio. Przez lata, jego przykrótka peleryna zaczęła szarzeć i strzępić się, a niegdyś przystojną twarz ukrywał kaptur. Za każdym razem spotykali się w lecie, ale z każdym kolejnym rokiem, pokój stawał się coraz zimniejszy.

* * *

 Harry odwiedził go po raz ostatni w swoje osiemnaste urodziny. Przyprowadził ze sobą Rona i Hermionę, bo w grupie bezpieczniej. Chociaż był lipiec, okno pokryte było lodem, a Syriusz ciągle tam stał, jego peleryna powiewała na nieistniejącym wietrze. Jego twarz ukryta była w cieniu kaptura.

— Cześć, Syriuszu — powiedział i obok niego, Ron i Hermiona również się przywitali.

Cóż, nie było bezbolesnego sposobu na powiedzenie tego, więc postanowił zrobić to szybko.

— Wiem, że Lupin odwiedzał cię co tydzień — zaczął.

Czy Syriusz mu przytaknął? Obrócił głowę? Nie złagodziło to zmartwień Harry’ego, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale on, Ron i Hermiona mieli przy sobie różdżki.

— Bardzo mi przykro, Syriuszu, ale Lupin nie będzie już cię odwiedzać — kontynuował Harry. — Zginął w bitwie przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi. Wygraliśmy, ale… musieliśmy zapłacić za naszą wygraną.

Tym razem nie można było tego przegapić. Jego głowa się odwróciła. Cienie tańczyły pod jego kapturem. Harry ledwo już rozpoznawał swoją pelerynę.

— Jednak — kontynuował Harry, zwracając się do tej małej części Syriusza, która, jak starał się siebie przekonać, nadal jakoś istniała — Lord Voldemort przepadł na zawsze. Tak jak i Peter Pettigrew. I Bellatriks Lestrange. I Severus Snape. Okazał się dobrym człowiekiem, chociaż i tak pewnie w to nie uwierzysz. Nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez niego.

— I bez twojego brata też — dodał Ron.

— Tak — powiedział Harry. — Regulus nie był śmierciożercą, który się przestraszył. Przeciwstawił się Lordowi Voldemortowi i zginął za to. Był dobrym dzieciakiem, odważnym i pomyślałem, że ucieszysz się, gdy o tym usłyszysz. Cena była wysoka, ale wygraliśmy. To też twoja wygrana, dawno spóźniona i dziękujemy ci za wszystko, co zrobiłeś.

Zapanowała cisza, ale była uważna. To nie była pustka. To nie był nic. Harry czuł to w kościach, ale po prostu nie wiedział, _czym_ to było.

— Już dobrze, Syriuszu — powiedziała miękko Hermiona, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce. — Możesz już odejść. Nic nam nie będzie.

— Tak — potwierdził Ron. — Jesteśmy przygotowani. Harry nas nauczył. Możesz już odpuścić.

Teraz to na nich patrzyło. Harry trząsł się z zimna, ale nie odczuwał mrożącego krew w żyłach strachu. Żadnych głosów. Żadnych krzyków. Spojrzał na Hermionę. Może Syriusz musiał zostać przekonany. Może nie rozumiał. Może potrzebował wyjaśnienia.

— Cztery lata temu — powiedziała Hermiona — Napisałam esej. Wiele moich historii zaczyna się w ten sposób — Uśmiechnęła się. — Był dla profesora Lupina. Porównać i przeciwstawić różne teorie powstawania dementorów. Było ich wiele, ale żadna nie miała sensu.

— Tak — prychnął Ron. — W sensie, boginy? Naprawdę?

— Ale było to wszystko, co uczeni mieli do zaoferowania na temat dementorów — powiedziała Hermiona. — Lata później, przeczytałam pewną opowieść. Była w _Baśniach Barda Beedle’a_. Zaskakująco pomocna książka. Opowieść mówiła, że pierwszym dementorem był po prostu czarodziej, uzdolniony leglimenta. Smutny i straszny mężczyzna. Pragnął jedynie szczęścia, ale nie mógł go znaleźć. A więc zaczął zbierać je, tam gdzie mógł, w formie szczęśliwych wspomnień, których nie oddawał. Był w głowie pewnej kobiety, gdy umarła z szoku, a bez żywego pojemnika, dusza smutnego mężczyzny umarła razem z nią. Pozostała z niego jedynie powłoka i głód. Pochłaniał szczęście, a później pochłaniał dusze, a jego ofiary, po czasie, robiły to samo. Ale potrzeba czasu, żeby umarła w nich ostatnia iskra. Około roku, dla większości.

— Wiemy, co zrobiłeś — powiedział Harry. — Trzymałeś się przez cztery lata. Strzegłeś pustkę i słuchałeś. Możemy sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak trudne to było. Wiem, czemu to zrobiłeś, Syriuszu, też jestem teraz ojcem chrzestnym. Założę się, że Lupin powiedział ci o Teddym. Ale to nic Syriuszu, obiecuję, że nic nam nie będzie.

Żadnej reakcji i Harry przypomniał sobie o swojej pierwszej wizycie tutaj. Może Syriusz albo to, co z niego pozostało, potrzebował szturchnięcia.

— Pokażę ci — powiedział. — Mogę już to zrobić. — Jego lewa dłoń sięgnęła dłoni Hermiony, a stojący obok niego Ron, położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Mam przy sobie moich najlepszych przyjaciół — powiedział — Voldemorta już nie ma, wojna jest skończona. Mam w sobie tyle szczęścia, że mógłbym eksplodować. Mam też wiele smutku, ale pewien dobry człowiek nauczył mnie, że jedno nie może istnieć bez drugiego. _Expecto Patronum._

Nie wykrzyczał tego, nie musiał. Jeleń wynurzył się z jego różdżki i stanął dumnie na środku pokoju, zanim podszedł do Syriusza i szturchnął go nosem w ramię. Światło szczęścia, wspomnień i ulgi po raz ostatni rozświetliło jego kościstą twarz.

— Pamiętasz Rogacza? — zapytał Harry, zmuszając się, żeby spojrzeć na szkielet. — Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i wskazuje ci drogę do domu.

To nie było dramatyczne. Ważne rzeczy nigdy takie nie były. Rozległ się dźwięk, jakby ktoś wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Potem jeleń wziął gigantyczny skok i wygalopował przez okno.

Zakapturzony kształt, który był kiedyś Syriuszem, kołysał się na nieistniejącym wietrze. Wziął grzechotliwy wdech. Harry uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na Rona, a później na Hermionę.

— Pokonaliśmy Voldemorta i całą jego armię — powiedział. — Myślę, że poradzimy sobie z jeszcze jednym cholernym dementorem.

 

* nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów. Słowo _„serious”_ , czyli _„poważny”_ brzmi tak samo jak _„Sirius”_ , czyli _„Syriusz”_.


End file.
